The Sea of Trees
"If anybody dares to look up, they’d find three gargantuan ship-wrecks hanging precariously atop of thick vines, their hulls filled with holes and their wood rotten with foliage and mosses. Each ship is tangent to a climbable tree, the largest and most intricately designed of these ships is made out of dark ebony and is cut straight in half, both halves angled towards each other with the sails crossed as if in a defensive position. Strange wisps of blue glowing dots seems to round the nonexistent belly of the hull, floating precariously in the air, though the boat is too high up to discern what exactly they are. '' ''The ship right next to this ebony behemoth is made out of pure white birchwood and seems to be mostly intact though a multitude of colorful flowers and plants are bursting from holes poking out from all over the wooden vessel, making it seem as if it’s growing patches of hanging, green fur. Different types of flowering vines are wrapped around the masts, releasing fluorescent pollen that make the pure white wood seem shimmering in an ethereal mist. The very last wreck is a plain brown, but it’s easily the most chaotic and lovingly made of the bunch. The ship seems to be made from a child's imagination, with a large rainbow-colored ferris wheel covered in moss coming out of the cabin and colorful streamers weaving themselves between the ripped-off masts hanging beneath the belly of this beast. There seems to be steps carefully nailed in the tree tangent to this ship, making it the easiest to get to out of the three present" - Description of the Boats in the Forest Quest Summary WIP The Pathfinder # Rogziel Martyn O'Maloney Obregon The Participants # Evan Godfrey # Valeria Chovnik # Niles Cooper # Kairav Deane-Ward Posting Order Val>Kai>Niles>Evan, Pathfinder can post whenever The Events The Werewolf Evan Godfrey is a werewolf and the full moon comes out tonight. Entry Into the Forest Valeria, Kairav, and Niles are at the Forbidden's Forest's edge in order to figure out the whims of a dryad that they met previously. Niles and the werewolf manage to spot the yellow parakeet watching them from the shadows and cast expelliarmus on it to obtain the strange, ebony stick with glowing red runes from it. The second that the stick is torn from the parakeet's grasps, it flies off into the forest. Kairav was the only one who could identify that one of the runes on the stick possibly says "unstick". In order to find out where this stick came from, they traverse deep into the forest towards the cacophony of animal noises that the werewolf has heard deep in the forest. The Clearing The second the crew emerged from the trees into a clearing, Niles was almost killed by a well-thrown spear from the three hanging ships above. A loud hiss sounds out and The Secret, Eye-Searing Ship "Insert Description here" - Description of the Secret, Eye-Searing Ship The Lovely Brown Ship "Insert description here" - Description of the deck on the lovely brown ship The ship that the group of adventurers chose to go to first is the brown ship. From the deck, Niles and Evan managed to spot the The Cabin "Insert description here" - Description of the Cabin They peek into the Cabin and spot a dull yellow book on a desk among the darkness along with a small portrait of a Mongolian man on the wall that doesn't take to kindly to the children being there. Valeria and Kai follow suit and Kai manages to find the word "Ryan" etched on the wall behind the portrait of the Mongolian man.Thoroughly creeped out, all three leave the cabin to find that Niles has opened up the trapdoor down to the lower deck. With a few well-cast lumos, the crew descends into the depths. Category:Adventures